


The way you are

by imnotevensorry



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because I can, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FA Rose, Forgive Me, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Going to Hell, KINK ALL THE WAY, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Out of Character, Pet Names, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, Stuffing, Tight Clothing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby Tentoo, im not even sorry, insecure Tentoo, or something, v slight feminization, why isn't there a tag for this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevensorry/pseuds/imnotevensorry
Summary: "'S just a few pounds, nothing to worry about, nothing I can't loose."A.k.a. the idea of chubby 10th took over my mind and I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in English.  
> I'd like to thank [LeotheLionathefootofOrion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion) who proof-readed it <3 Idk what I'd do without you, Senpai!

"Aw, you are so soft now!" With a wide smile on her lips, Rose rubbed her cheek against the Doctor's tummy, which was pooching out of his pyjama bottoms, nearly covering it's waistband. She was lying between his parted legs on their bed, with perfect access to his shirtless chest. They'd just woken up, it was still early and weekend, so neither of them had to go to work.

"Oi, stop it," he snorted, but didn’t push her away, fixing the pillows behind his back instead, which made his stomach stick out even more. "'S just a few pounds, nothing to worry about, nothing I can't loose." Doctor shrugged, yawning. Rose's hands went to caress his sides, stroking the love handles there, which made him tremble nervously.

 

"Who says I'm worried? Do I look worried?" She kissed his belly button, looking up with a sparkle in her eyes. That weird kind of sparkle, which the Doctor wasn’t sure how to understand.

 

"Dunno. Maybe. You're a human. A woman, I may add. It's always complicated with you. Also: you're from the twenty first century." He reached for his glasses that were lying on a cupboard near the bed and slid them on his nose, blinking slowly, when the room rapidly gained better quality.

 

"So? What does twenty first century have to do with me liking you the way you are now, fat-ass?" Rose giggled, pressing herself even closer, hugging his middle, her head resting against the soft pudge. She made a content sound, nuzzling her cheek into the supple flesh again. If she was to choose something, it was certainly her favourite thing. Domestic life fitted them _so_ well after their adventure filled lives, especially after the whole ‘Bad Wolf Bay’ thing.

"Well, beauty standards of your times are very strict. Hence my question: how can you tell me you like me like th..." he paused dramatically in a middle of a word, suddenly looking a bit offended, eyebrow raised, scowl on his lips, crossing arms over his chest.

"Whaat? What'd ya call me? A 'fat-ass'? Well, thank you, Rose Tyler, my always beautiful, lovely and painfully honest girlfriend, because that was exactly what I needed." The Doctor made a move, trying to get up and, most probably, go to the kitchen or somewhere else to sulk some more, but her arms tightened around him. "Get off me," he added, visibly upset, avoiding looking at her.

"Nope. I'm too comfortable here to let you go." Rose felt his abdominal muscles twitching beneath the plush layer, and then she pinched the soft fat between her teeth, making his hips jerk with surprise. "And don't fuss, you have to admit that you've gotten chubby."

 

"Ha!" He exclaimed like he had just achieved a small victory. "Chubby, see? Not 'fat', but 'chubby'. And if I do this"– the Doctor sucked his belly in–"it's not even visible." He breathed out and furrowed his brows, seeing the way his middle expanded.

"It's cheating," she mused, replying.

"Like I didn't already know that." The Doctor pouted, brown eyes examining his body. "I don't like it at all," he muttered absently, mostly to himself, but Rose heard it anyway.

"I do," she assured him happily, before blowing a raspberry on the soft skin on his navel, which nearly made him smile.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Rose shrugged. "It makes you seem more human."

"What's good about being human?" he asked with a sigh of irritation, tilting his head to the side. "My eyesight is worse than it was before, I have to sleep, I can't regenerate, oh, and there's this." Doctor’s hands gestured to his body depressingly, before his arms crossed again and head shook with resignation mixed up with shame.

 

"Shut up, you're starting to talk the way my grandma does." Rose lifted her head, rolling her eyes, blowing away the strays of hair that had fallen on her face to look up at him (a very grumpy him) heartily and say, "But I still think you're adorable."

"Yeah, sure, you're just trying... and kinda failing... to make me feel better now," the Doctor noted crossly, his stare burning holes in the ceiling.

"I'm not!" After a moment of dead silence, Rose added playfully, "Maybe a little."

"Thanks a lot," he barked, refusing to look at her, stare wandering around their room, outside the window, then back around the room and so on, not intending to stop soon.

 

"Well then," Rose sighed sympathetically, sitting up, fixing her nightdress, "what is going to make you feel better?"

"Dunno," the Doctor replied dryly, but uncrossed his arms, fingers running through his messy hair. "I'm sorta hungry."

"Oh, and here we go again," she said with a smile back on her full, pink lips, "When aren't you hungry?" Rose leaned in, taking the Doctor's glasses off, kissing him gently and slowly, their tongues carefully tasting each other. The corners of his lips twitched, not sure how to react, but after a moment passed, she could feel him smiling, his hands tugging at her nightdress, pulling her closer so that he could embrace her.

"When I'm asleep," he replied jokingly, already feeling better, but then asked less surely, "Do you... Do you really like me this way? You weren't pretending or something...?"

"Of course I do like you," Rose’s green eyes brightened, as she answered truthfully, “Maybe even more than before.” Her hands found their way to the Doctor's chubby tummy, jiggling it lightly; she licked her lips. "Just look how cute you are!"

He noticed the way her eyes drank in the sight and looked down, cheeks blushing at the compliment, murmuring a quiet 'thank you'.

"What'd you like for breakfast, eh?" Rose asked softly, her thumbs rubbing small circles on his middle.

The Doctor smirked.

 

***

 

Thirty minutes later Rose was straddling the Doctor's lap, one hand feeding him pancakes with chocolate cream, the other rubbing his tummy.

An hour later they were lying breathlessly after an exhausting round of love making.

 

The Doctor decided that ‘the chubby thing’ wasn’t as bad as he’d thought.


	2. What do you mean by 'again'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 10th has too tight pants because it makes me happy ¯\\_ツ_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written the second chapter?? And there will be more I guess?? Also it’s getting kinkier so watch out. Aaand I’m not sure if it’s entirely consensual so??

Rose took the habit of hand feeding him at every opportunity she was given. The Doctor wasn't complaining - it felt nice to have someone taking care of you, especially when said person seemed to enjoy it as well (if not more which was astonishing). She started baking more often these days, and due to his undeniable love towards all kinds of cookies, they appeared in various places in their apartment, begging to be tasted. The Doctor wasn't one to refuse (and Rose knew it very well).

 

They also started having so called movie nights a few times in a week, during which they could just lay together sprawled on a couch in the small but cosy living room and binge on Netflix or other channels. Although Rose, most of the times, was more interested in him than the scenes on the screen, lying on her back with the Doctor between her parted legs and the solid weight of the part of his back and head on her chest, unconsciously pinning her down. With her head propped on an armpit and fingers playing with his soft, thick hair, she could easily reach her other hand to the coffee table standing nearby to take one of many treats that were lying on a plate there and place it between his open, awaiting lips, which he gladly accepted, happily chewing and swallowing everything she gave him. Sometimes, when the movie or TV series was interesting enough, he could mindlessly eat all the snacks she'd prepared for the evening (and it was a lot) during a surprisingly short amount of time, which was granted by her clever hands rubbing his distended tummy afterwards, while Rose whispered praises into his ear.

"Look how well you did," she cajoled, fingers doing their magic on his belly, pressing exactly in the right places; a soft groan escaped his lips then, eyes closing in contentment.

"I'm proud of you, Doctor. My Doctor," she added, one hand coming to pet his head, slightly tugging at the strands of hair because she knew he liked it.

"My Rose," he usually answered, nuzzling his cheek into her colourful cotton shirt, while turning his head back to look up at her sleepily with a lazy smile stretching his lips. Rose's fingers caressed the sensitive skin behind his ear, making him purr lowly, or went to wipe sugar powder or frosting from the corner of his mouth, chucking.

"Do I deserve a kiss?" the Doctor pondered, tilting his head back even more. It was impossible to refuse the innocent look of his big, brown eyes.

"You're so needy, aren't you?" she teased, wriggling from underneath him (which wasn’t as easy as it would seem to be), so that she could bend over, pressing their lips together, and taste the glimpse of sweet pastries on his tongue.

 

Due to his newly found sweet tooth, the pounds had begun to creep up on the Doctor's still relatively slender frame, slowly but steadily filling it out without him noticing. However Rose took endless pleasure in seeing the way his backside curved under the thin material of his striped brown or blue trousers and the way some of his shirts clung to his middle, also his ribs finally stopped being visible, disappearing under a layer of soft flesh. The Doctor’s cheeks, which she adored covering up with kisses, got rounder and the rosy blush appeared on them more often, making him look much healthier than he did before.

 

They continued working for UNIT too. Well, Rose did. The Doctor, as a consultant, didn't have much of a  job in the time of peace, when there were no invasions, no Daleks or Cybermen, no mad Time Lords (ekhem, the Master, ekhem) wanting to take control over the world. Sitting at home, doing mostly nothing, was nice for about the first two weeks of getting used to being partly human and partly Time Lord ("And partly Donna," as Rose once snickered, slapping his ass, while passing him by). But after that time (and after binge watching a terrifying amount of Supernatural), he got bored and found a job as a history teacher in one of the many schools in their area ("But history's boring too!" "Not when you've experienced it.").

And so their (almost) normal life began...

 

***

 

"Rose..." the Doctor whined at her from their bedroom, where he was standing in front of a big wardrobe mirror. He tugged uselessly at the both ends of his blue jeans (yes, after a while Rose had managed to make him wear normal clothes around), while sucking his tummy in, but the button and the hole weren't even close to meeting under his cushiony belly. He cursed under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. Rassilion, did he really put on that much weight? Nah, impossible, it was the first time his clothes got tighter. "I need new pants," the Doctor finished with a deep sigh, letting his middle relax, which caused his tight shirt to ride up, after she'd entered the room, leaning against the doorframe. Smiling at him indulgently, she rolled her bright green eyes.

"Again?" Rose chuckled, joining him, examining the way his trousers hugged his thighs and backside, and couldn't help but lick her lips, when she placed her hands on his plush hips, leaning in to put her chin on his shoulder. Her curious gaze pondered all over his reflection in the mirror, stopping for a moment to stare at the way the Doctor's grey shirt was stretched tight over his chest but definitely wasn't covering the lower part of his soft round stomach, and went back up to notice the dumbstruck look on his face.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Doctor asked incredulously with his hands still fighting with the stubborn waistband, even though he knew he'd lost that fight.

"The ones you have on yourself are already a size up," Rose answered honestly, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his neck, while her palms caressed the love handles that were bulging out of his pants. Rose felt that she’s started to get wet and it was getting harder to keep her hands to herself, while he was standing in such clothing right in front of her. The movement of his arms suddenly stopped, after he'd heard that. When she'd noticed his wide open eyes and a single raised eyebrow, Rose swallowed her desire and added, snorting, "What? Don't look at me like you didn't notice."

His shocked expression didn't change though, mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out, and his cheeks began to redden.

"Oh, you didn't..." she whispered, almost as surprised as him, and hugged him from behind, trying to make him feel better about it, her fingers playing with the bottom of his shirt, tugging it down without any results which caused her shy smile to widen.

"It's okay though, we'll buy you some bigger clothes," Rose assured him, stepping between him and the mirror, one of her hands coming to rest on the back of his neck, stroking it gently with the tips of her fingers, while the other stayed at his lower back, comforting him. "What do you think about it, hm?" she questioned softly, slowly bringing their foreheads together to keep the bashful gaze of his brown eyes focused on her own. The Doctor stayed silent, but nodded slightly, wrapping his uncertain arms around Rose's slim waist.

"Are you sure you still like me like this?" he babbled, before he could stop himself, fingers twitching nervously and curses in lost languages floating his mind.

"I've already told you," she said against his lips, sliding one of her hands down to rest it at the swell of his ass, where the other joined it after a moment. "I love you no matter what."

"Yes, I know, but"–the Doctor swallowed timidly–"but now I'm kinda, well, you know, bigger than I was before and you..." he breathed out sharply, words coming out fast and muttered, and shuddered under her gentle touches that started brushing against places on his sides where the waistband had cut deep into his flesh, leaving angry pink marks on pale skin, "and I understand if you don't fancy me like you did before and..."

"Stop. Calm down," Rose cut him off in the middle of a sentence, her eyes darkening and arms possessively pulling him closer. Before the Doctor had a chance to react or suck his belly in to at least try to make it look smaller than it really was, it'd already been squished between their bodies and his shirt had ridden up even higher, which was caused by Rose's fingers that this time were tugging it up instead of pulling it down. "If anyone has ever told you so, they'll have to deal with the Bad Wolf, do you understand? No-one has the right to say something like that," she paused to peck his cheek and end in a less dimmed voice, "not even you."

"O-okay?" The corner of his lips twitched, as he felt a little (or a lot) like he was being intoxicated by Rose's actions, her face was so close that their breaths mixed with each other, her nice smell was filling his nostrils, their bodies pressed (too) close together.

"But that doesn't mean you don't need new clothes anyway," Rose sighed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly, inch by inch uncovering his (still full from rich and filling dinner they had had a while ago) round middle, which was spilling out of those damned pants (she nearly moaned at the sight, but forced herself to stay quiet not to startle him), and softened pecs with begging to be touched brown, sensitive nipples. The Doctor raised his arms obediently, even though he didn't stop feeling self-conscious under her hungry, exploring gaze, letting her eager hands take the t-shirt over his head. When Rose did so, she ran her fingers through his dark chest hair, making him purr from the back of his throat like a petted cat. That low sound went straight to her knickers, as she rubbed her tights together, wanting nothing more than to already slide them off her hips, but she knew she was going to make sure he'd been pleasured first.

"Oh, God, you're so beautiful," Rose murmured against his skin, leaning down, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his neck, around the padded collarbone and lower, darting the tip of her pink, slick with saliva tongue around his left nipple, making him moan and tremble from the feeling. “So beautiful,” she repeated mindlessly, her hands stuffed into his back pockets, squeezing the pliable flesh beneath them.

The Doctor laughed quietly, when her long blond hair tickled his skin, and fixed it behind her ears, leaving his fingers there to massage her scalp.

"Shut up," he snorted, but smiled even more, ducking his head down to look at her. Of course she noticed the way his chin doubled in that position. "Maybe it's you that's just weird."

"Maybe," Rose admitted, nodding, and licked her lips before straightening herself back up, to be met with his slightly disappointed expression. "Is that bad?"

The Doctor shook his head, placing his palms on her sides again, tugging her shirt up in order to take it off too, but she gripped his wrists, firmly saying, "Now, why hurry? I want you get those pants off... or no, let them be, and _wait_ "–she underlined–"for me in the bed."

There was no 'could you' or 'please', no, it was a demand, an extract order. He bit his lower lip, miserably trying to calm his rapidly hardening length down.

"I like it when you get dominant, _mistress_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-kinkshaming comments are appreciated!! <3  
> Also: requests, anyone?


	3. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look i wrote probably the first proper stuffing fic in this ship yay  
> so yeah, kink all the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may include triggers to eating disorders?? Also I changed this fic so that now it’s entirely consensual (heh, it was so much darker before). Aaand do not try this at home I guess?? Have fun reading tho and leave a comment pls :)
> 
> THIS ONE HASN'T BEEN BETA'ED AND ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE SO I GUESS THERE'S A LOT OF MISTAKES SORRY

“And don't you dare touch yourself.” 

The last sentence was definitely a warning and the Doctor wasn't foolish enough to probe the bear with a stick, so when Rose was gone, he happily hopped onto the bed and lied down on the mattress with his head against the pillows. He would have loved to take his pants off too, but decided against it, since she wanted him to wait. Ideas of what Rose could come back with flooded his mind, he absently put his hands on his gut and started tracing his fingertips along the long white stretch marks on his sides. That feeling was way more pleasurable than the Doctor would dare to admit. He was debating whether she will bring a tie, handcuffs or a blindfold, or a collar (probably his personal favourite); he smiled to himself at the thought, but then she returned with a glass of milk in her hand instead, which caused him to furrow his brows in confusion. Putting the cup on the cupboard, she sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. 

“Remember that cake I baked yesterday evening?” Rose asked quietly, nervously playing with the hem of her t-shirt. 

“Sure,” he nodded, smiling shyly, “You gave me the bowl with what was left of chocolate cream and wanted me to lick it clean...” 

“Yes, that one,” she blurted, cutting him off, and cleared her throat to add, “I’d like to feed it to you. Is that okay?” 

“What?” The Doctor blinked. “Wasn't it supposed to stay for Sunday when we're having a dinner with your parents? And weren't we going to…” 

“It was, but now it's not,” Rose interrupted him again and it was her turn to blush. “So… can I? I'm not gonna force you or anything.” 

“O-okay?” 

“Really?” Her green eyes brightened, as she gained her confidence back. 

“Well, it's not like we haven't done similar things before,” he chuckled, stretching lazily on the bed, putting his arms behind his head, “And I like being your spoiled pet.” 

 

*** 

 

This time Rose came back with a big plate, filled to the brim with (what the Doctor guessed was) the entire chocolate cake already cut to pieces, she was grinning like a shark ready to eat its victim, but well, both of them knew she wasn't one to eat anything that afternoon. Rose’s eyes widened, when she saw him lying in one of the most seductive poses she has even seen. He was on side, had his head propped on his forearm, his other hand resting below the roundest part of his tummy that was sagging towards the mattress. When the Doctor got aware of her return, he smiled innocently and moved his fingers so that they were circling his belly button or probing the thick flesh below his navel, while breathing in and out deeply, letting the muscles relax. Rose sucked in a sharp breath, as her gaze wandered up and down his body and followed the movement of his fingers. 

“Do you like what you see?” the Doctor asked, even though he’d already known the answer from the stunned look on her face. His question sobered Rose up. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” She smiled somberly, licking her lips, waiting for him to move. He sat up with some difficulty caused by the way his tight trousers were limiting his movements, grunting a little, as he did so. The pants went down a bit, when he straightened himself up, showing a sliver of his freckled tights, but he gripped the waistband, pulling it back up, after noticing her stare lusting to see even more. His not-so-small paunch filled the space where the opened zipper was, belly pouring onto his lap, which sent a wave of arousal down her groin. 

“What's the safe word again?” she wanted to know, making sure everything she was about to do was completely consensual and that he knew what he's getting himself into. 

“Oh, c’mon,” the Doctor whined, rolling his eyes, “You know you can do whatever you want.” 

“That wasn't an answer to my question, was it, kitten?” The question may have sounded lightly, but the look on Rose’s face was almost deadly serious, already switched to the dominant role, and the Doctor knew it was better to obey. 

“Daleks, it was Daleks,” he replied, fixing the pillows behind his back and putting on the most vulnerable expression he was still able to make even despite his size. 

“Please, feed me, mistress,” he whimpered, searching for a clue in her lust-blown pupils. “I'm hungry.” He, in fact, wasn't, but felt like that was the right thing to say and must have been right, because she bit her lip in anticipation. 

“We can't have that, now can we?” 

Rose placed the plate on her lap and, not bothering with a fork or a spoon, took the first slice in her hand, lifting it to his awaiting mouth. He took a big bite, moaning, as the rich sweet taste hit his tongue. Three from eight slices went down easily and by finishing the last bite, the Doctor took Rose's fingers into his wet, sticky mouth as well, licking and sucking off the moist chocolate frosting covering them. She smiled and petted his head lovingly with a free, clean hand, murmuring: 

“Look at you, such a good boy. Making sure nothing'll be wasted. Or maybe it's just your greedy stomach wanting more, eh? You've already gotten fat on those sweets, haven't you? Do you really think you deserve to eat more?” 

The Doctor knew it was a part of the game they were playing, but felt the stab of humiliation anyway, and forced himself to stay in the role by swirling his tongue around her thumb, as he sucked on her fingers some more, before letting them fall down from his lips sloppily. He rubbed his belly using both hands, squeezed and let it jiggle, before it settled down again. Rose couldn't help, but breathed in sharply and pressed her tights together, seeing him like this always made her weak: submitting himself to her, wanting to pleasure her, to make her proud of him by putting on a little show, that he somehow knew she'd appreciate. 

“I'm not full yet... Please, give me another one.” The Doctor opened his mouth, when Rose teasingly traced his lower lip with the tip of her index finger. 

“Only one?” she asked, leaning closer, making their lips touch and cupping his chubby cheek in one hand. He purred under her gentle touches and tried to shift so that she could finally put her hands on his tummy, which had filled with every slice of cake he’d devoured. 

“As many as you wish, mistress.” He made a move in order to capture her lips in his own again, but she leaned back, before he had a chance to do so. 

Rose handed him the plate with a dimmed smile, and waited patiently for him to take it from her hands. The Doctor obediently took it after a moment of silence, tilting his head to the side, looking at her with misunderstanding in his wide, innocent brown eyes. 

“Won't you feed me?” he asked, scowling, but placed the plate on the swell of his gut anyway, hissing a little, as the cold glass touched the hot skin. 

“Nah, I want you to eat, while I’m watching.” She grinned, fixing her blond hair behind her ears. He continued sulking, but started munching slowly, wanting to make her happy, licking his covered in frosting lips and fingers, circling his tongue around them more than necessary. 

Rose finally got onto the bed, nudging his legs apart, and lied down between them. The Doctor made a happy sound and wiggled his crotch covered by TARDIS-blue (what were you expecting anyway?) boxer briefs and his sagging, swollen gut at her, but she didn't seem to be interested in taking any action with his hard cock. Rose swung her arm around his tight instead, put her head there, nuzzling his groin with her nose and lips and started covering his already flushed skin with feather-light kisses, making him shudder. Her other hand went to caress the side of his belly, pressing here and there to free some space in his stomach so that he'd be able to eat more fattening pastries. She could feel the way his stomach was distended under the thick layer of flesh and how the Doctor’s abdominal muscles twitched, as he got visibly fuller with every bite he took. She giggled at the cute burp that escaped his lips once he finished one of the last three slices of cake. The Doctor looked down at her, chin sinking into a pocket of fat, flushed cheeks underlining freckles on his skin and tongue darting around his chocolate coated lips. He groaned loudly, when she squeezed his stuffed gut with both her hands. 

“Rose, mistress,” he moaned, his head falling back onto the pillows and eyes shutting. “I'm so full, I'm not sure if I can eat another bite, forget two pieces...” 

“Oi, sure you can,” she told him, pressing a chaste kiss to his navel. “You just need a break, eh?” 

He nodded sleepily, setting the plate aside. 

“Can I, please, take my pants off now? Because I think I won't be able to move when I finish everything...” 

That line must have hit her soft spot, because she breathed out sharply, biting her lower lip. 

“Of course you can, sweetheart.” She kissed and patted his full tummy again, proud that it was her who made him look this way. “Try to lift your ass for me, so I can pull them off, will you, chunky?” 

The Doctor made a weird sound between sneezing and laughing, when he heard the nickname, and struggled to support himself of his arms, groaning, as his full belly shifted with that movement. Rose gripped the sides of his trousers, made them slide down from under his plush butt to thick tights and that was where the fun began. He breathed out heavily, lowering himself back down, panting for breath even more than before, lungs having problems with expanding to their full capacity. His jeans were almost skin-tight and looked ready to rip at the seams, so there was no way of taking them off by simply pulling them down. Rose had to move lower to pull them off his feet first, and then tried to get the rest off. After a few minutes of fighting with the stubborn material, she finally threw the trousers out of the bed with a content sigh. She looked back up to admire the view - the way the Doctor’s boxer briefs hugged his hips snugly, the waistband, even rolled below his gut, cut deep into the soft fat on his hips, and oh, his pale, freckled tights wide open, waiting for her to be between them (she purposely ignored the hard length trapped in his underwear). 

“Feeling better, kitten?” Rose asked, kneeling between his legs, as close to him as she could get. 

“A little bit.” He held the sides of his stuffed tummy and moaned from the back of his throat, after she leaned in and put her lips on his nipple, sucking on it again, while playing with his soft pectorals with both her hands. 

“Mm, you're so feminine now.” Rose squeezed his other nipple between her fingers, which made him hiss from pleasure, eyes closing in contentment. “You even like your pecs being played with, or should I say ‘breasts’? Maybe I could get you a bra someday,” she chuckled, not knowing where those words were coming form, but he didn't look like he was about to use the safe word, so she continued, “Would you like that, pet? Oh, I bet you would. And a pair of pink silk panties, too, hm? I'm pretty sure your fat ass would look nice in them...” 

He bit back a moan of pleasure, when she accidentally pressed her knee to his dick. 

“Now, aren't you thirsty?” Rose left his chest, straightened herself up to reach for the glass of milk that stood at the cupboard and handed it to him, after he'd nodded.  
He took the glass in his hands, licked his lips eagerly, looking her right into the eyes, and took the very first sip as soon as she placed her hands back on his belly. She could feel his stomach bloating under her fingers as he drank, slowly emptying the glass. When the Doctor finished, he sighed and stiffened a burp against his hand, murmuring an excuse. Rose put the empty glass back onto the cupboard, struggling not to touch herself, and leaned in to him, whispering: 

"See? You can do it..." She planted a kiss on his parted lips, pushing her tongue inside, and shushed his moan, as she began kneading his gut. At some point her hands pressed the right spots that caused his abdominal muscles to twitch, which made him hiccup against her mouth. Rose giggled. 

“'m sorry, mistress.” His blush deepened, as the Doctor ducked his head down in shame. 

“There's nothing to apologize for, honey.” Rose cupped his face in her palms, thumbs gently caressing his cheeks, and made sure he's looking at her, when she pressed a kiss to his lips once again, before asking: 

“Do you think you can continue?” 

The Doctor nodded, smiling shyly. She petted his thick hair softly, fingers playing with the sweaty strays, before straddling his lap (or rather the part of it that wasn't taken by his swollen paunch), reaching for a slice of cake. Rose didn't even bother with a plate this time, not giving a damn about being messy at the moment. She pushed it into his open mouth, smiling, as he took a big bite and started chewing happily, and licked the crumbs off his lips, which made him whimper with satisfaction. Every bite went down slower than the one before and when the Doctor licked the frosting off her fingertips, it was clear to see that he struggled to swallow what he had in mouth. His overfull tummy rumbled loudly, definitely not happy about the amount of food he was forcing down his throat. The safe word ringed in his mind, but he decided against it. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to stop?” she asked, kissing his flushed chubby cheeks, while trying to relieve some pressure off his stomach, which was now round and taut where it had been soft and squishy before, with her soothing palms, rubbing slow circles around the navel. “It's fine if you don't finish everything, you know... I don't want you to be sick afterwards.” 

“Nah, it's fine,” the Doctor assured her, putting his own palm where her wasn't, hissing a little at the pressure. “Just, just, please, keep doing what you're doing, and I'll be okay.” He smiled sleepily, nuzzling into the soft pillows, giggling, “Blimey, I look like I'm pregnant...” 

“Shh, kitten, I've never seen anyone sexier than you.” The Doctor purred at the compliment, as Rose sucked a love mark on his neck, while one of her hands went to caress his bloated side and fingers of the other rhythmically rubbing her slick clitoris. She was so selfish, making herself feel good, while he was lying down on his back almost fully naked, completely obedient to her, with his breath labored and chest heaving with effort, barely able to move, hard cock straining in his boxer briefs, leaking precome onto the material. That knowledge sent another wave of arousal down her groin, as she lowered her head, mouth trailing over the hot skin on his chest, biting the padded collarbone. 

Few minutes passed, till she stood up to finally shake the trousers off her legs, and straddled his lap again, allowing his hands to take her shirt off too. The Doctor whimpered at the sight of her bouncing breasts and pink, sensitive nipples, when she'd unclasped her bra, letting the straps slide down her shoulders. His gaze wandered down Rose’s flat stomach, stopping at the sight of the silk white knickers, which have already been soaked by her fluids; he wetted his lips, reaching his hand down, longing to touch himself, not being able to hold back anymore. 

“No,” she said firmly, stopping his hand in the middle of movement, which caused an almost pained expression to appear on his face. “There’s only one piece left,” Rose continued, after a moment of absolute silence when the only hearable sounds were their heavy breaths, “You’re not allowed to touch yourself until you’re finished. Understood?” 

The Doctor nodded. She didn’t say ‘until you finish it’, no, it was just ‘until you’re finished’. Theoretically he could have just said that he’s already finished and go for the long awaited reward, but something told him it’s better not to, because she will know. And even though he had the safe word, which he could use anytime, he obediently ate bite after bite of the last treat without complaining about how uncomfortably overfull he was getting, while listening to her gentle words of encouragement. His eyes closed, as the Doctor focused only on opening his lips, chewing and swallowing despite the dull ache in his stomach, and felt Rose changing her position again, so that she was shamelessly grinding against his tight instead of jostling his stuffed middle. 

At some point the endless stream of sweet pastries stopped to be replaced by hot puffs of Rose’s breath brushing against his cheek and her lips finally meeting his own again. He savored in the feeling of her hands moving southwards, one cupping the bottom of his round belly, fingers of the other tracing the band of his briefs, causing the Doctor to suck in a sharp breath, which turned out to be a bad decision, because his lungs didn't have much room to expand, making him grimace in discomfort.  
"You finished it all," Rose panted into his parted lips, bucking harder against his tight, "I can't believe you really did it." 

"What?" he groaned, opening one eye, looking down in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. His hands went to his sides, and pressed slightly in, testing the give - there wasn't much of it. Before he had a chance to open his mouth again, she bit his lower lip and her hand slipped beneath the material of his underwear, wrapping around his cock. Only a few strokes were enough to make him cum with a blissful expression on his face. Rose collapsed several seconds later, her vagina pulsing around the two of her own fingers buried deep inside of her and her chest pressed tightly to the Doctor's. 

 

*** 

 

Rose awoke to the warm surrounding her from each side and felt the solid weight pressing to her side and chest. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly, and saw the Doctor, whose belly was pushing against her hip and tight and his surprisingly heavy arm with a part of shoulder draped over her middle, curling by her other side. Her arm was positioned under his cheek and his steady breaths tickled her skin, when Rose smiled to herself, brushing his hair from his forehead and leaned down to kiss his temple. The Doctor murmured something in his sleep, clinging to her even more, his gut, still visibly bloated from yesterday evening's stuffing, pressed harder to her body. He wasn't wearing any clothes save for those boxer briefs, while she was in panties and his soft cotton shirt and Rose could feel herself getting wet again, when she felt his weight crushing her a little bit. Rose moved her free hand to his side, massaging the soft flesh there, tracing the long white stretch marks, which looked like lightnings that crawled onto his pale skin. Her lips curled into a bigger smile, when she felt him changing his sleeping position again, this time draping his leg over hers, and then pushing it between them. The Doctor’s tight was hot and oh, so heavy against hers, and Rose bit back a moan that tried to escape her lips, after she’d noticed she was absolutely pinned down and he hadn’t even known it yet. Rose thought that if they were sleeping in this position a few months ago, she would have had no problem with pushing the Doctor off her, but now she knew that even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to do so, without waking him up. Rose needn't had to worry, because few minutes later he opened his brown eyes, smiling at her sleepily. 

“Hi,” the Doctor greeted her, his voice rough from sleep. He shifted closer, nuzzling his nose into her neck, breathing in deeply. Of course she's noticed the way his stomach expanded against her side. 

“Hi,” Rose answered with a smile. “Slept well?” 

“Mm, better than ever...” 

He looked down at himself and the way their bodies were tangled together in the sheets, then back at her face and made a move to get away from her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. 

“No, please, stay where you are,” Rose asked, gripping his arm slightly. “I like it.” She took her arm back from where it was beneath his neck to curl it close to her. Then she turned to her side, their noses almost touching, and swung her arm around his wide back. “Perfect.” Rose kissed his lips and more felt than saw him smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Amazing,” Doctor answered truthfully, pressing his chest to hers. “Did I do well last night, mistress?” He smirked. 

“You did great, pet.” She kissed him again, this time longer and deeper, grinning at his eager response. “I'm proud of you.” Her hand moved from his back to the navel of his gut and started kneading the soft fat there, pressing in between their bodies. The Doctor purred against her lips like a good submissive he was, always happy to pleasure his lady. 

 

*** 

 

“What happened to that chocolate cake you said you were baking for today?” Mom suddenly asked, when they were all sitting in the living room at Rose’s parents’ after the dinner. 

The Doctor nearly choked on a mouthful of tea, when he heard that, and forced himself to stay calm, turning his head to Rose, who was sitting next to him on the couch, while desperately searching for an answer in her amused eyes. She chuckled, sending him a knowing, reassuring smile, before replying simply, “It didn't make it.” 

“Maybe you should try again someday? Practice makes perfect,” Jackie suggested, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Maybe I will.” Rose nodded, fixing her hair, leaning into the Doctor, who’d already put his cup back onto the table and currently was trying to make himself invisible, shielding his middle from Jackie’s observant gaze with a small, fancy pillow. “What do you think, Doctor?” she asked, and before he managed to open his mouth, Rose added playfully, musing, “Since that ‘failure’ was kinda your fault too…” 

He swallowed nervously, looking at her with sheer terror in his eyes, lips closing again, as she leaned closer to leave on them a short, apologizing kiss. 

“How could it be his fault? I thought you didn't let him come near the oven since he'd almost blown it up!” Mom commented, before Pete had the chance to stop her, curiously tilting her head to the side. The Doctor fought the urge to roll his eyes at her, because that wasn't even an explosion - just a harmless fire! 

“Shenanigans,” Rose snorted and he let out a shaky but relieved breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grateful for kudos and comments! <3


End file.
